


BILL MURRAY ROCKS!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, we got a Mystery Spot tag here. Just because that episode is so damned fun. Oh, and heartbreaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BILL MURRAY ROCKS!

Okay, it was official.

Sam was out of his damned freakin' mind.

Dean watched his little brother pace frantically back and forth, Sam's eyes manic and overbright.

Should've known this would happen. Wasn't like the kid was getting any sleep. He was too busy trying to keep Dean's dumb ass out of Hell.

Dean sighed and started digging through his duffel. _Groundhog Day. _Yeah, right. Sam just needed to get some sleep. Should be some Valium in here somewhere. Wait, what – ?__

"Ouch!" Dean yanked his hand out of the duffel. A spider, red hourglass abdomen shining, came with it.

"Dean!"


End file.
